


thought-transmissiontape001 - - - 10/24/19

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [24]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Literal Sleeping Together, Snatcher's POV, There's nothing better, books blankets and rain, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Subject: SnatcherLocation: 41.781271 - 71.049209Time: 21:00 hoursfile_summaryHat kid's star log!I knew it! I knew he felt this way about Y/n! And now I have proof!





	thought-transmissiontape001 - - - 10/24/19

It’s not often my mortal and I have moments like this. 

Usually those rotten little munchkins she calls her sisters interrupt us. They usually barge right in and wreak havoc on our moments. But thankfully the kiddos were off on some silly adventure, and Y/n is here. With me. 

They’re breathing softly – so softly I almost can't hear them, which... I won’t lie, has scared me a couple of times. 

We’d been reading together – a book they’d chosen called "The Book Thief." It’s narrated from the perspective of death himself – which is pretty hilarious! And I honestly wasn’t hating where we were in the book when Y/n had fallen asleep. 

I hadn’t even noticed it at first. I did notice, however, when I was laughing at the death of a child, and they didn’t say a thing about it. Normally they’d (playfully) scold me. 

They’d clung to what they call the “floof” around my neck, nuzzling their face in it. And...God, their face is cute. It’s normally their eyes that capture me. The color can be affected by the light, but they’re never less than dazzling. Oh, did I really just think that? I suppose so. 

Anyway, after they’d fallen asleep, I'd wrapped them in a blanket – you know, due to their fragile human shell. The human body is so prone to...to hypothermia. Death by any other means would be funny, but...well, you know. Freezing to death in a dungeon isn’t funny. And it wouldn’t be funny if it happened to them. 

Y’know, I never thought I'd be sitting in a chair reading my favorite book with the love of my afterlife wrapped up in what they would call a “blanket burrito” on my lap while the rainfall outside drums on the side of my home. I never thought I would find peace like this. It’s something I've never had. 

Y/n mumbles something in my lap, still asleep. They must be really out. 

I lower my book, my attention fully on them. It’s funny, how much they trust me. I rule this forest with an iron fist, I steal souls from the poor saps that happen to wander in here. I’ve killed people – hell, I tried to kill the kiddo after stealing her little purple hat! 

I could pop Y/n’s head off right where they lay. Easy. 

But when thunder rolls in the distance and they whimper in their sleep, all I do is pull them closer. 

Why? 

Maybe because they would do the same thing for me? 

Maybe because they have, in a way? 

Maybe because I lo- 

Oohhhhhohohoho, no. No, no. Not going there. Not saying that. 

I sigh, and they nuzzle further into the fluff. 

I may not be willing to think certain things, like the whole...”L” thing that I said I would never do again, BUT I will admit that they’re awfully cute. And kind. And warm. I haven’t felt warmth like this in years. I’d forgotten what being warm felt like before they came along. 

I adjust their blanket so they’re nice and warm, making sure they’re comfortable. They always say how comfortable I am, but I mean, I don’t see it. I’m cold, and...rough around the edges. And they’re warm and soft, and everything I lost long ago. 

They hold me tighter while I'm lost in my thoughts, and when I feel their cheek, hot with a blush, press against me, I'm brought right back into the moment. The rain’s picked up. 

Y/n groans, burying their face in my chest as they stretch, their eyes opening just a peak. 

Their hair is a little messy as they yawn, finishing their stretch. They look up at me with the softest smile I've ever seen, and if I still had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. 

They pull the blanket closer around them for a moment, snuggling back into their spot. 

“Hey, Snatch.” 

Ba-bump. 

Ugh, I truly hope none of my minions are watching this. I have a reputation, you know. 

I lean forward, pressing a soft kiss to their lips before pulling away from them. 

“Hello, dearest.” 

They smile, pressing their forehead to mine. 

“What page did I fall asleep o-hey..!” 

They pick up the book – which I'd switched when they’d fallen asleep to MY favorite book, "How To Kill Kids." They laugh and shake their head, relaxing against me. 

“You’re relentless, you know.” Their laughter is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. 

They can never. Know. 

“L-let’s get you home.” I shut the book and set it aside, picking them up bridal-style and preparing to get them back on their ship. “Can’t have you getting deathly ill in this rain!” 

I move the blanket to form a little hood over their head before heading out and making my way to the teleportation spot. 

This is the first being I don’t want to see die. 

But they can’t know that, obviously. 

Boy, am I glad no-one can hear these thoughts. 

… 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> HK FN:
> 
> See? See! I can't wait to show Y/n-akfhgdsbjlk[ajt'Ank,
> 
> Not on my watch, kiddo!
> 
> Deleting transmission no.001 >"HKSL">
> 
> Deleted!


End file.
